


oh boy, people don't usually do that with their cats

by KaraGenki



Series: and he misses you (Javier/Eiji) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Apologies, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bondage, Boners, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Discipline, Dom/sub, Eating, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Feeding, High Heels, In Public, Insults, Kneeling, Leashes, Licking, Light Petting, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Misgendering, Moaning, Orgasm, Petplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Remote-Controlled Vibrators, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Stockings, Submission, Subspace, Threats, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Whining, headpats, hold the moan, kind of?, kitten play, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraGenki/pseuds/KaraGenki
Summary: But that wasn’t what attracted all the eyes. No, it was the delicate, white leather collar around the younger man’s slim neck - it was the leash attached to it, that led to the other’s swinging hand, and the silk ropes that kept the boy’s hands secured to each other behind him, making him arch his back and expose himself so beautifully. And, of course, the delicate cat ears perched atop his head.Javier takes his new pet Eiji out for a walk, in a rather compromising state. It ends in wall sex.
Relationships: Javier/Eiji, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: and he misses you (Javier/Eiji) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613254
Kudos: 80





	oh boy, people don't usually do that with their cats

On a certain street, on a particular day, every passer-by was staring at the same couple. Not that the couple themselves were too much out of the ordinary - a tall, stocky man, dark-haired and brown-eyed, and his smaller partner, of the same colouring but a much smaller, more delicate build. Perhaps there was something strange in how feminine he looked - almost like a woman, or something in between the two. But that wasn’t what attracted all the eyes. No, it was the delicate, white leather collar around the younger man’s slim neck - it was the leash attached to it, that led to the other’s swinging hand, and the silk ropes that kept the boy’s hands secured to each other behind him, making him arch his back and expose himself so beautifully. And, of course, the delicate cat ears perched atop his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier pulled gently on the leash, and Eiji stumbled along, pulling a little closer to him because of it. “Keep up, cutie.” His innocent smile, such a contrast to their situation, made Eiji blush and push into his side, hiding his face from the crowds. “Shut up.” 

Even in heels - four inches, with plenty of straps - Javier still towered over him. But rather than intimidating him, it was… it was nice. He could bury himself in Javier’s arms and lose himself in the expanse of his chest, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist… but not here, not now. Right now, Javier was looking at him pointedly, having stopped a few seconds back. “That’s no way to talk to me, Eiji. Apologize.”

Eiji pouted a little, ducked his head so his bangs fell in front of his face and murmured “Sorry.” He looked appropriately contrite, but Javier didn’t seem to be satisfied. He grabbed Eiji by the leash, just in front of the collar, and pulled until Eiji was standing on his tiptoes, so close to Javier he could feel the breath from his nose on his forehead. “Again. And properly this time.” Eiji looked away, blushing. He had an idea of what he was supposed to say, but it was embarrassing… but he didn’t want to get punished again, not out among all these people. So he mumbled, “I’m sorry for being rude to you, d-daddy.” 

Javier let out a warm smile and ruffled Eiji’s hair, chuckling a little. “That’s it. Good girl. Now let’s keep going.” Eiji nodded and trotted along after him, trying to ignore the newfound heat swirling in his gut, and the slight tightness of his pants.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the restaurant’s door opened, a bell rang to signal Javier and Eiji’s entry. With Eiji half a pace behind him, Javier held up his hand for a table for two - “somewhere secluded, please? He’s sensitive to noise” - and soon they were sitting across from each other, near the back where nobody would take notice if they tried anything. Probably.

Javier flipped through the menu, looking for something that Eiji might like, and occasionally glancing at him over the top of the booklet. Eiji looked so cute like this, small enough that Javier might be able to eat him up in one bite… maybe he shouldn’t order anything after all. Just this view was enough. But Eiji might be hungry, and it wouldn’t do to get him crankier than he already was. So he flipped through and decided on some steamed fish and grilled vegetables. He’d like that. 

He’d untied Eiji’s hands, so that they could get some blood back in them, and now they were resting on his thighs, curled into loose fists like kitten’s paws. He was so adorable. Javier couldn’t believe he was finally his. But there was one thing he could think of that would make him even cuter. 

He made eye contact with the waitress, and slipped a hand into his pocket. “I’ll have the steamed sea bass with grilled vegetables, and a fruit salad. Yes, thank you.” While he was ordering, he felt for the button on a remote and pressed it. “Mph!” Eiji stiffened and clenched his jaw, his cheeks reddening slightly. He looked resolutely down, and his legs shifted together. Ah, Javier would never tire of seeing Eiji flustered like this… it was beautiful.  
“Sir, are you alright?” The waitress had noticed, and walked over to check on him. She seemed genuinely concerned.  
“Yes, thank you,” Eiji managed to force out, eyes fluttering and his chest straining just a bit. “Felt faint for a while, that’s all.” Javier could see the twitches in the faltering smile he gave her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji couldn’t believe it. Here, now, of all places… still, the vibrator inside him was just off his prostate, or at least he’d shuffled until it didn’t make him want to reach down there and, well, take care of things. Not that Javier would let him touch himself, especially not out here. He bit his lip and nodded as surely as he could at the waitress, who briefly expressed her concern and left, then looked plaintively up at Javier. He glanced up to make sure she was really gone. “Daddy…” 

Javier looked at him, his face completely innocent. “What is it, baby?” Eiji glared up at him, pressing his thighs together. “Please… it’s too much, I might--”  
“Shh, it’s alright.” He shivered as he felt a firm hand on his thigh, sliding up just a bit to squeeze comfortingly at the flesh. “You’ll be able to handle it. You will handle it, unless you want me to punish you.” His face didn’t change at all as he said it, and Eiji shivered. “But I--”

“Did you say something?” Javier raised an eyebrow, and Eiji clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” And with that, he pulled out his phone, leaving Eiji to pant quietly and grip the seat of his chair until his knuckles were white.

By the time the food came, it seemed Javier had seen fit to show him some mercy, and lower the setting on the vibrator - it was still enough to redden his cheeks, but he wasn’t in danger of going over the edge any time soon. As soon as it happened, he sighed in relief and murmured “Thank you, daddy,” without really thinking about it, and then blushed hard - when’d he start calling Javier that by default? 

For his part, Javier simply nodded at the waiter as she served him the single, large fish dish. Eiji opened his mouth to ask about his own food, but Javier interrupted - “Take off your shoes and come around here.” He patted the front leg of his chair.

“Wait, what, here? But there’s--”  
Javier gave him another pointed look. “You’ve been very mouthy today, sissy… looking for a punishment, are you?”  
“No, daddy,” Eiji quickly murmured, as he reached down to undo his heels. The movement pressed the vibrator against his walls, and he inhaled sharply, but he managed it. One of them fell over as he plodded around to Javier’s side of the table, the thigh-highs softening the sound of his steps. Then he took a steadying breath, closed his eyes and sank to his knees at Javier’s side, shoulder leaning on the chair leg.

“Good girl.” Eiji hummed in mild satisfaction as Javier pet his head, avoiding the cat-ear clips. Despite the location, he let himself relax into Javier’s touch, and think about nothing but that and the soft heat in his ass. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a soft moan of pleasure, hearing Javier’s resulting chuckle above him. “Look at you… my little cutie, my sweet little sissy.” Eiji hummed in agreement, pushing his head back a little - it was true, he was Javier’s. Javier pulled his hand away, and Eiji stifled a whine, until he felt a soft piece of fish press against his lips. His eyes blinked open, and he took it delicately with his teeth. He took his time with it, licking the extra sauce off Javier’s fingers, and he heard him suck a breath in through his teeth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier nearly groaned at the feeling of Eiji’s tiny little tongue on his fingers, and reached over with his other hand to scratch at Eiji’s head in appreciation. He could only imagine how good that tongue would feel, lapping at something else… for now, though, he’d have to restrain himself. Eiji seemed to be getting more pliant by the second - he’d relaxed onto Javier’s calf, with lowered shoulders, and his breathing had slowed. Javier would bet he was in subspace right now. 

For now, he cut a piece of fish to eat himself - it really was quite good - then picked off a chunk and held it just so, in front of Eiji, and watched him. He felt something stir in his groin as Eiji, eyes half-lidded, leaned forward and delicately plucked the piece from his fingers, then took them one by one into his mouth to get at the sauce. His little hum as he savoured the fish cemented his member’s position in his pants, and he realized he’d have to end this meal quickly. 

It continued like that for the rest of the meal, each of them getting a bite, and every time Javier looked down, Eiji seemed to have slipped a little deeper - by the last few bites, he was practically purring every time he ate, sucking on Javier’s fingers even after every trace of sauce had gone, with red cheeks and thighs pressed together. “Good girl, you finished it all.” Eiji sighed into Javier’s hand as he pet his head again, and his eyes closed in bliss. He called the waiter over and paid the bill, absently stroking Eiji all the while. The waiter gave him a weird look, but didn’t say a word, and he left a decently large tip in appreciation.  
“Come on, cutie, time to go.” Javier gently tugged Eiji out from under the table, who murmured blearily and clung to his hand. “Daddy… don’t wanna…”  
“Come on, baby, we’re done eating.” Chuckling lightly, Javier lifted Eiji out and placed him back on his feet, then led him out of the door. Looking at Eiji’s face, he seemed to be somewhere else completely - he was panting softly, walking slowly and carefully so that his hips swayed. As Javier watched, he nuzzled into the crook of his arm, taking a deep breath. God, Eiji was hot. And he was utterly and completely Javier’s.

Javier growled and tugged Eiji into an alley, then slammed him against a wall chest-first. He pressed close to him, and whispered in his ear, “You know what you were doing to me in there, you little slut?” Eiji made a high-pitched sound and shook his head lightly, his ass pressing against Javier’s groin so deliciously that it made Javier want him even more. With one hand, Javier grabbed Eiji’s leash and yanked it back, making him gasp in pain, and the other yanked his booty shorts down to expose his panties. “Admit it… you were practically begging for my cock back there. You dirty little sissy.”

Javier’s fingers slipped into his panties and pulled them down, and Eiji gasped as he pressed against the vibrator inside him. “Look at this… how long have you been aching for me, huh? You fucking whore.” He yanked it out, still slick with lube, and Eiji keened, shoving his ass back. It was a giant thing, with divots in it, and still softly rumbling. “Oh, god, Daddy, I need--” 

“Fucking slut.” Javier slapped him with it, hard, on the thigh, making him cry out. “You don’t get anything unless you’re a good little girl and beg for it. Huh? Be a good kitty and beg.” Javier pushed Eiji away, and he scrambled to comply, dropping into a crouch with his legs open and his hands loosely fisted like a cat’s paws. “Please, daddy,” he whined, staring up adoringly at Javier, “please give me your cock, please fuck me.” He pawed fruitlessly at Javier’s thighs, bouncing on his legs, like an animal.

“Ah, what’ll I do with you… my pretty little sissy.” Javier shook his head mockingly and ran his hand around Eiji’s face, which Eiji leaned into appreciatively, to then point at his fly. “Mouth only, cutie.” Eiji complied eagerly and balanced his paws on Javier’s broad thighs. His teeth were delicate and dextrous on the button, and then pulled down the zip as fast as he could before he yanked Javier’s pants down, one of the cat ears drooping in his hair. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji was hungry for it. He’d been teased all through dinner, with the vibrator in his ass just out of place, and now every second waiting was altogether too much. He yanked Javier’s jeans down and mouthed wetly at the front of his boxers, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Javier smiled, then grabbed Eiji’s neck. “Fucking slut, can’t even wait five seconds. Go. Hands against the wall.” He squeezed, and pushed Eiji off him to pull his boxers down himself.

In seconds, Eiji was braced against the wall, his ears picking up every little movement that Javier made. He felt a firm hand, grasping his ass - another on his hips - then a thick rod, sliding all the way into him in one go. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, the red brick walls rough on the skin of his palms. This was what he’d been waiting for. Javier wasted no time and fucked into him like an onahole. He could feel Javier’s hips slap against his cheeks with every thrust. Then he angled himself just right, and Eiji felt his legs buckle. “Ha-ahh!” Javier chuckled. “That’s it, slut, take my cock like you were meant to.”

Eiji almost came on the spot when Javier’s fingers closed around his already-dripping cock, thumb rubbing around the tip. “And you’ve got this little thing, just for people to play with when they fuck you silly…” He couldn’t shake the thought that someone might have seen them, two perverts rutting in an alleyway, but somehow that made it all the more sweeter. “Please-- daddy, please!” He clenched around Javier, and heard him groan and shudder behind him. Something warm started filling him up, and Eiji made a tiny whimper and responded in kind, shooting into the gutter in front of him.

Javier stilled as he came, then pulled out with a wet-sounding noise. Eiji yelped as the vibrator was shoved back in. “Keep that inside you until we’re back home, alright, cutie?” Javier nibbled on Eiji’s ear, and he purred in response, nodding. “You were so good today, baby… you deserve a reward.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Eiji stumbled home, an obvious wet spot on the front of his pants, Javier couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky. A beautiful little sissy, all to himself… “Who am I, cutie?” he teased, pulling on his leash. “You’re my daddy,” was the murmured reply he got back, and Javier smiled - he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
